


In the corner of my mind

by 9nuymph9



Series: Cinnamon Buns and Bloody Lips [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coups is a demon lurking in Jihoon's room and not letting him sleep in peace, M/M, The Demon In The Corner Of My Room, The Demon That Visites Me At Night, this is more friendship than relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9/pseuds/9nuymph9
Summary: Tumblr prompt:me to the demon in the corner of my room:'ain't you got shit to do?!'





	In the corner of my mind

 

****It'd been lurking about for days now, this shadow thing. It used to scare Jihoon, terrify him straight into insomnia. But it had just stood there the whole time, in the shadows or in the corner of his room where the light of Jihoon's table lamp couldn't quite reach. Or it stood at the foot of his bed when Jihoon was hoping for a good night's sleep.

It had been like this for some time now. Now it seemed part of the furniture if Jihoon's being honest.

 

That would also maybe explain why he started talking to it. Probably not his best idea, if he's being honest with himself, but it's not like Jihoon had anyone else around to rant to.

Jihoon would tell it about his day as he readied for bed. Jeonghan was a dick at the meeting this morning. He just had the best rice of the best cart in the city for lunch, not too hard but not too slick, not too loose but not too sticky. Oh, and by the way, SIX reports due by Friday? Soonyoung must be trying to kill him.

Jihoon even wished it good night one time. And the shadow just stared, with its glowing red eyes.

 

One night, Jihoon had to stay late at the office. Really late.

Remember those six reports? They turned into fifteen. And if he didn't get them done for this major client as soon as possible, it was his head on the HR guillotine. So Jihoon stayed late. He ended up crashing on the sofa in the break room and woke up to more work on his desk. That was Thursday morning and he had to get this all done no later than Monday.

 

On Friday night, around ten, Jihoon decided to go home and get some real sleep before going back to the office to finish this insane task. But before he could dive into the idea further, he felt it. Something was here with him and it wasn't the janitor this time.

Jihoon looked in the corner and there were those eyes again, surrounded by darkness and gloom. Jihoon sighed. He really didn't have time for this, not tonight, not here.

“Ain't you got shit to do?” Jihoon snapped, walking to the break room for yet more coffee. So much for going home to sleep.

He heard a growling sound follow him, then a deep, rasping voice said, “I miss you.”

Jihoon stopped. “What do you mean, you miss me? Aren't you a demon or something?”

“You didn't come home. I've been worried. What are you even still doing here?”

They've never conversed like this. It was almost comforting like a friend would be, in a really absurd and kind of fucked up way.

 

“I'm working, man. I've got a big client coming on Monday. Soonyoung put all these damn reports on my desk and if I don't get them done fast, I'm probably gonna get fired.” Jihoon ranted as he took off his tie and ran his fingers through his bleached blond hair. The strands were streaky from how many times the small man had massaged his scalp in an effort to stimulate his brain to perform better, faster.

The demon paused for a moment, thinking. It restarted moving slowly around the room again after, taking it all in. Its eyes roamed over the printer, the coffee machine, hands grazing the furniture like the scratching sound of his fingernails could answer all the questions.

For the first time then, Jihoon got a good look at the figure that had been mostly hidden by the shadows before. Maybe calling it an 'it' wasn't that nice, it was certainly a 'he'. A 'he' with broad shoulders, pitch black hair, fair skin and sharp, strong features, plus most definitely at least a head taller than him. Jihoon couldn't make out much more from the distance especially with how the details were all a little blurry, like the demon or whatever he was, wasn't made of solid material.

“Do you want me to eat Soonyoung?” the other suddenly asked.

Jihoon couldn't hold back a laugh at that, “No, don't eat Soonyoung. It's not really his fault.”

“Then what shall I do?”

Jihoon sighed and considered. What could a shadow demon do to help him?

“Do you know anything about graphic design and marketing?”

The shadow demon paused his roaming, his blood red eyes glimmering in a brighter shade, almost pinkish. Was that excitement in his features? “I ate an artist's soul, once.”

“Good enough. Just sit behind me and tell me what looks good.”

 

On Monday morning, the company landed the client, Jihoon got a raise and arranged it so he could work from home two days a week. He didn't know why he did it, working from home is a lot more difficult to manage than being in a work environment.

Secretly, Jihoon knows why, but it's not like he would ever admit that out loud. He also doesn't admit why he moved to a bigger flat two months later. Why THEY moved into a bigger flat.

The demon didn't have a name so Jihoon gave him one. Seungcheol. The name suited him.

Seungcheol liked that name a lot too.

Seungcheol makes cinnamon pancakes on Saturdays.

 


End file.
